


Probably

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon & The Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky likes Sam, Flirting, M/M, Pining Bucky Barnes, Realization, Sam Likes Guys, TFATWS Trailer is the Gift that Keeps Giving, Talking About Ex-Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Feeling attraction to Sam Wilson was not something that was difficult. He was obviously gorgeous. Bucky thought so the first time he had really seen him up close. His face was stern and focused. High cheekbones and pretty, brown eyes. But when he smiled? Yeah, Barnes’ knees might have gone weak and his heart might’ve beat a little faster, but that was no one’s business but his own.Feeling affection for Sam Wilson was the easiest thing in the world. You just couldn’t help it. He was forthcoming about who he was and what he believed in. He was good and smart and honorable. He was a bit of an asshole and entirely too reckless for his own good. Yes. Feeling things for him was easy. Barnes had feelings for Wilson.Yet, he knew it was probably one-sided; was probably never going to come to anything.Probably.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thah/gifts).



> Based on this Ask on Tumblr: Sian, how are you ?? I hope you had a great Christmas. Sian, I was thinking 🤔 Sam left his hometown, he left not only his family, but also some ex-boyfriends and Bucky doesn't know how to deal with it.
> 
> I played around with this idea a little and came up with this. Enjoy!

He’d been there for a week, even though Carter said the mission was time sensitive, but Barnes didn’t want to rush the time he was spending with Sam back in Sam’s hometown. It was relaxing, being there with him. Seeing how at ease he looked; how he had settled back into a slow and restful existence. 

Barnes was well aware of everything Wilson could do on the battlefield. He had read his file. He had seen him in action. He had fought beside him a few times. He knew that Wilson was astute, skillful, and a little bit stubborn. He found that stubbornness to be part of his charm. 

But here, under the soft glow of the overhead light in his sister’s house, nursing a glass of wine, and laughing easily, Wilson looked so peaceful he was damn near ethereal. 

He was becoming a problem for Barnes. 

Not a problem in the general sense of the word, but because with each passing moment, Bucky could feel himself falling harder for the other man. 

Feeling _attraction_ to Sam Wilson was not something that was difficult. He was obviously gorgeous. Bucky thought so the first time he had really seen him up close. His face was stern and focused. High cheekbones and pretty, brown eyes. But when he smiled? Yeah, Barnes’ knees might have gone weak and his heart might’ve beat a little faster, but that was no one’s business but his own.

Feeling _affection_ for Sam Wilson was the easiest thing in the world. You just couldn’t help it. He was forthcoming about who he was and what he believed in. He was good and smart and honorable. He was a bit of an asshole and entirely too reckless for his own good. _Yes_. Feeling things for him was easy. Barnes had feelings for Wilson.

Yet, he knew it was probably one-sided; was probably never going to come to anything. 

_Probably._

Probably, because sometimes he would catch Sam stealing glances at him, followed by smiles so soft that they settled deep inside of Bucky’s chest. Locked away for him to replay again and again in his mind’s eye, in a private moment of pining. 

Probably, because when Barnes was lost in thought, wearing a faraway look, Sam would come to him with a look of concern etched across his handsome face. He would place a sure hand to Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing gently, and asking him if he was okay. 

Probably, because he would tease Bucky relentlessly. Tease and flirt with. He would smile and get close and bat his ridiculously long lashes at Barnes, causing the other man’s mouth to go dry and his palm to grow clammy. 

Probably, because when they sat together in the warm afternoon sun, and the sunlight hit Sam’s face, causing him to glow and Bucky to stare, sometimes, Sam stared back. Sometimes, Sam’s eyes fell on Bucky’s lips the way Bucky’s gaze always found his. 

Probably, because Barnes swore that when he was looking at Sam with such adoration, he was certain Wilson was mirroring the gesture. 

_Probably, not_ , his traitorous brain whispered. Because Sam _probably_ wasn’t into guys like Bucky was.

He let out sigh.

“Bucky? You okay?” asked Sam, before taking another sip of his wine. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out for a minute. What were you sayin’?”

“Sam-Sam was just talking about the worst thing about comin’ home,” said Sarah, with a wide smile that matched her brothers.

It was contagious. Bucky smiled, too, as he glanced at Sam and asked, “What was the worst thing, Sam? Seems like it’s pretty swell around these parts.”

“It is, and I love it, but it’s just that, as soon as I got back to town, all of the exes came out of the woodworks,” said Sam, somewhat coyly, as he sipped from his glass and glanced up at Bucky to gauge his reaction.

“Exes?” asked Bucky, not one hundred percent sure he knew what that term meant, even though he had an inkling.

“Yeah, people he used to go with,” Sarah explained. “They were here sniffin’ around for my big brother as soon as he hit town.”

She laughed and Sam’s face grew warm.

“Ladies man, eh?” said Bucky while sipping his beer and eyeing Sam.

“Not exactly,” said Sam, eyeing Barnes back. “Ex-boyfriends.”

“Oh,” said Bucky, raising his eyebrows and biting down on his lip to hold back a smile. “Awkward. I had a few o’ those in my time. But I can safely say all o’ my ex-boyfriends are long-gone on account of me bein’ put in and pulled out of an ice box for the better part of last century.”

A beat of silence pervaded as Sam and Bucky stared at one another. Neither wanting to look away. Sarah looked at each of them until they all burst out laughing.

“Damn, Barnes,” said Sam with a bright beam, as he leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. “You have a morbid ass sense of humor, you know that? That’s one of the things I like about you.”

Bucky put on his most charming grin, leaned back in his chair and said, “Well, I like _everything_ about you, Wilson.”

Sarah cleared her throat, stood up and said, “Well, I’m just gonna leave the two of you alone. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” said Bucky amicably.

“Night, Sar-Bear,” said Sam, keeping his eyes on Barnes before adding, “So?”

“So, these ex-boyfriends,” Bucky started, as he leaned forward. “You not interested in ‘em anymore?”

“Nope,” said Sam, making the _p_ really pop for emphasis.

_God, he’s adorable,_ thought Barnes.

“Good, ‘cause I was thinkin’ that maybe I could take you out on the town,” said Bucky, as he instinctively licked his bottom lip. “Show you a good time. Does that interest you?”

Sam dipped his head, smiled, and then looked up at Bucky through his lashes, before saying, “Yeah, I’m very, _very_ interested.”

A wide grin spread across Bucky’s handsome features as he let out an almost relieved little laugh.

“What you think all of these ex-boyfriends are gonna say when they see you out with me?” he teased, even though he wanted them to see Sam with him; even though he wanted everyone to know Sam was with him.

“Honestly,” Sam said, as he reached across the table and took hold of Bucky’s hand. “I don’t care what they say.”


End file.
